


I am an Island

by Pegasus143



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 01, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143
Summary: The evolution of Hunk and Lance's relationship, but as a rewrite of some season 1 scenes.





	I am an Island

**Author's Note:**

> The song this is based off of is Island by Svrcina.

**_Almost so perfect_**  
Hunk and Lance walked together from the cafeteria through the Garrison’s maze of halls. According to Hunk’s watch, the simulator assignments were just posted outside the library near the staff offices, and the two of them wanted to get there first—Lance probably wanted to brag to all the girls in their class about how amazing he’d done (because since Keith was out, he’d _definitely_ made fighter class, Hunk had no doubt about that), while Hunk was already prepared for the small chance that Lance _hadn’t_ made it. He patted the packet of Kleenexes in his pocket just to double-check they were still there, along with an extra cookie he’d saved.  
“C’mon, Hunk! We’ve gotta be the first to see the list—the bell for the end of breakfast is going to ring any time now!”  
Hunk shook his head and sped up into a jog to match his friend. Lance had been restless ever since he woke up this morning—or, gave up on sleep and called it quits, considering that Hunk still heard movement coming from Lance’s bunk at six in the morning, when he always slept as late as possible. Hunk wouldn’t be lying if he said he’d missed the ordeal called Waking Up Lance, though it was also one of the biggest pains in his life. Aside from homesickness, of course, but that was something the two had learned to help each other with. Sure, Hunk wasn’t as good at picking up when Lance was missing home as Lance was about him, but he always tried.  
_**The way that I want you**_  
Lance ran his finger down the list until he found his name. “Fighter class! _Yes!_ ” he exclaimed, doing his little happy dance. It was one thing Lance could always count on to make Hunk smile, and _maybe_ Hunk also found it the most adorable thing ever.  
So maybe Hunk had a slight crush on Lance.  
The same Lance that always came to Hunk after every incident with a girl.  
_**I’m almost deserving**_  
The Garrison’s engineering division didn’t have distinct classes like the pilots did, but there were rumors that which pilot you were paired with _did_ say something about your ability as an engineer. Hunk and Lance had always been paired together since their first simulator run back when Lance was a cargo pilot. Hunk had been ecstatic; it had to have been more than luck that he got paired with his best friend. The weight of the other engineers’ pitying words and looks didn’t really hit him until Lance came back to the room that day in a rage after realizing that _Keith_ had made fighter pilot-- as well as a bunch of other really talented pilots, of course.  
The fact that the two of them had been paired together for so long _did_ make Hunk slightly suspicious, though. Did they really always rank the same compared to their peers in their respective tracks, or were the engineers and comm specs getting assigned based on some slightly different criteria that none of the students had figured out yet?  
**_When I get close to you_**  
Lance leaned on Hunk’s shoulder and peered at the list again. “Who’s _Pidge Gunderson_?”  
Hunk almost didn’t hear Lance’s question as Lance’s elbow on his shoulder had drawn most of his attention. Lance had always been a touchy-feely guy, but lately his casual touches had a greater, almost debilitating, effect on Hunk.  
**_I disappear_**  
“That’s me,” an unfamiliar voice said from behind them. Hunk and Lance turned around to face a guy who literally looked like he was thirteen.  
“Great! So, since classes are getting out early today, what’d’ya say we meet up after words and hit the town?” Lance asked in a serious befriending attempt.  
“Can’t. I’m busy,” Pidge replied.  
“There’ll be _girls_ ,” Lance said in a sing-songy, as if that would somehow convince this kid who had clearly already made up his mind.  
“Sorry,” Pidge said in lieu of a reason before turning around and heading back… towards the staff offices.  
**_Lost in the waves_**  
“I still don’t think we should go out tonight,” Hunk said as the two of them changed into their casual clothes. “Pidge was heading towards the staff offices earlier… what if he decided to report us? After all, tonight’s not exactly an approved leave night….”  
“Oh, come on, first Pidge and now you? Am I going to have to go out without a wingman?” Lance complained, flopping dramatically onto Hunk’s bed.  
“You would probably be better off as your own wingman, considering how little experience any of us have at this,” Hunk grumbled.  
“Oh yeah?” Lance asked, shooting right back up. “You never know. Pidge might not be as innocent as he looks….”  
“Okay, but don’t you think it’s just a _little_ weird that Pidge seems so young? Like… who would let their kid go so far away from home at that age?”  
“Maybe his family lives close by?”  
“One of them would have to work here, and I don’t remember ever hearing of someone named Gunderson.”  
“Maybe his parents have different last names?”  
“Maybe we could stay here and investigate this instead of going out and possibly losing track of time so we don’t make it back by curfew?”  
Lance sighed. “How about you aren’t my wingman and we just go out to that one pizza place with the spicy sauce before coming back and doing this… investigating thing or whatever it is you want to do.”  
**_I go under_**  
“Fine.”  
**_Under_**  
“You know I’m not going to make you go out if you’d rather stay here and not potentially get into trouble. I understand.”  
“You know I’d never say no to that pizza.”  
***  
**_I am an island_**  
“Yeah, maybe we should turn around now while the wormhole’s still open,” Hunk said, glancing around at all the Galra fighter ships currently surrounding them. Lance swerved to avoid fire, jostling Hunk and making his stomach lose everything. Again.  
**_You are the ocean_**  
“Nope, we came here for a reason, _we are not leaving without that lion!_ ” Lance dipped the blue lion down under some fighters, then glanced back at Hunk. “I’ll cover you, okay?”  
**_We’re so close we’re touching_**  
“Wait, you’re sending me down there _now_?” Hunk asked, wondering what the quiznack Lance was thinking. A blast nicked the lion’s side so it shuddered, causing Hunk to grab on to Lance’s chair for support. His fingers brushed against Lance’s shoulder. His friend to looked up at him.  
**_Completely surrounded_**  
“Trust me; I wouldn’t be doing this if we had another option,” Lance said with a faint smile.  
***  
**_My breath is shallow_**  
_Of course_ Lance had to start flirting as soon as they answered the distress call. _Of course._  
**_I just can’t catch it_**  
And apparently he also couldn’t take a break for two seconds to help Hunk cart the materials he needed to fix his current love interest’s ship. That would be an impressive feat to woo a girl, right? It would show how he was smart, useful, muscular… all the qualities Hunk loved about him.  
**_My heart is breaking_**  
That any girl who would actually appreciate Lance for who he was would love about him.  
**_Feel the waves crashing_**  
Going to space unexpectedly had taught Hunk a lot of things… what a real team looked like, how to deal with homesickness when you couldn’t even use a pay phone, how to be brave.  
He still didn’t know how to deal with his crush on Lance, though. He’d hoped Lance would just notice the signs and say something—after all, he practically tore apart every interaction he had with girls for signs of non-existent crushes, why couldn’t he just see what was already there?  
**_A new storm is building_**  
“Well, he took off quick,” Keith commented as Rolo took the newly-fixed ship for a test flight.  
“Yeah… by the way, has anyone seen Lance?” Hunk asked. Everyone glanced around and shook their heads. Nyma was also suspiciously absent.  
**_If it reaches land I’ll go under_**  
A few minutes later, they heard Lance’s faint voice coming from their helmets: “Nyma took the blue lion and I’m handcuffed to a tree! Help!”  
**_Under_**  
“I knew there was a reason to be suspicious.”  
***  
**_I see you out there_**  
Hunk was sitting in the green lion’s hangar with Pidge, taking a break while she worked on some of the more coding-heavy parts of a new cloaking upgrade.  
“Hey, whatcha workin’ on?” Lance asked as he entered the hangar.  
“Upgrades,” Pidge said flatly, readjusting her glasses as she looked up at Lance. “Need something?”  
“Only this guy,” Lance said, point his thumb at Hunk. “That cool?” he asked, addressing both of them.  
Pidge shrugged. “I guess. He was taking a break anyways.”  
Hunk nodded and got up to follow Lance out of the room.  
**_I’m lost in the blue_**  
Lance kept a few paces ahead of Hunk as they walked to Lance’s room. For as long as he could remember, Lance had always walked next to Hunk, or dragged him along behind if Lance wanted to get somewhere in a hurry. They’d never had a reason not to run through the halls of the Garrison or the Castle, to pick up their banter right where they’d left off, to live as if they’d always have each other.  
**_I’m part of your world but I cannot have you_**  
Lance waited for Hunk once he reached the doorway to his room, then gestured for Hunk to sit on the bed. After the door closed behind them, Lance came and sat down next to Hunk, who waited patiently while Lance fiddled with the strings on his jacket, crossed and uncrossed his legs, and chewed on his lip. Whatever Lance had to say next was important.  
“Can’t believe I’ve gotten myself stuck on an alien castle-ship with someone I’ve had a crush on for what feels like forever.”  
**_Cuz I am deserted_**  
“I hate to break it to you, buddy, but I think everyone here knows about your crush on Allura. Space mice and Alteans included,” Hunk replied, feeling his voice start to break.  
**_And you are too deep_**  
“No, not her. That… felt like every other crush before this. Like dream, not something that actually had a chance of happening. I didn’t even notice I _had_ a crush on this guy until we were out here in the middle of space with not a whole lot to do between training and fighting big purple aliens.”  
**_No, I cannot have you_**  
“So when did you realize you had a crush on… him?”  
**_I cannot have you_**  
“Well, one day I was just wandering around and I found this portrait of Allura’s family, which kinda reminded me of home. And then I realized who had been there every time, until… I kinda started thinking about that person as my home away from home.” Lance looked up at Hunk. “I know, you probably don’t like guys, just—just say it out loud and everything can go back to the way it was,” he stammered out while Hunk was still trying to form words.  
**_Without_**  
Hunk gave up on words and wrapped his arms around Lance instead.  
“Hunk?” Lance asked, hesitantly reciprocating the embrace.  
“I’ve had a crush on you, too.”  
Lance suddenly pulled back. “You’re serious?”  
**_Drowning_**  
“Of course,” Hunk said, feeling a tear run down his face. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”  
A tear rolled down Lance’s face as well. “Quiznack… I never thought you’d feel the same. I-I could kiss you right now.”  
“Then let’s try it,” Hunk said.  
Lance sat up on his knees and leaned in again. His lips met Hunk’s gently before letting go with a little gasp. “You know, if you keep smiling like that, eventually we’re going to have the clacky-teeth problem.”  
“The clacky-teeth problem?”  
“Yeah, that thing that happens in all the fanfic with the novice kissers.”  
“So _that’s_ what you were doing up late all those nights at the Garrison.”  
“Yeah… but if we keep actually kissing, I think we’ll get past novice level.”  
“Then let’s do it,” Hunk said, pulling Lance down with him as he laid down on the bed.  
“Hey!” Lance exclaimed, giggling.  
“It’s more comfortable this way. Plus, I thought you were the one that said to not smile or we’d have a clacky-teeth problem.”


End file.
